Nathan Burton
Nathan Burton was a magician act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Nathan returned for Season 4, where he was again eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Nathan returned for a third time to JayGT: Redemption Island II. Background Born in Oakland, California, comedy magician Nathan Burton was bitten by the magic-bug at the age of four when he performed his first trick in front of his kindergarten class in the family’s hometown of Palm Desert, CA. Although nothing turned out as it should have – he was hooked – and decided then and there that magic was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Between 1987 and 1991, Burton won four first place trophies at international stage competitions while competing against other magicians from the Soviet Union, Great Britain, Puerto Rico, Mexico and the United States. In 1996 Burton performed on NBC’s The World’s Wildest Magic sharing his unique comedy magic with a nationwide television audience; and after an incredible response from his appearance, the network featured Burton in its 1997 special World’s Greatest Magic 3. Burton’s success continued and in 1997 he was a headliner at the Showboat Hotel and Casino in Atlantic City. European acclaim followed, including performing at Germany’s famed Wintergarten Variety as well as various television appearances worldwide in Paris, Athens, Lisbon and Santiago. Burton spent all of 2000 at the Hotel Lotte in South Korea, where he amazed audiences by vanishing an elephant nightly … a first for Korean audiences. After spending a year in Asia, Nathan was excited to perform for American audiences again as he was featured in the all-new Showgirls of Magic in Las Vegas. After performing nightly in Whisper at Harrah’s in Reno, Nevada, Burton headed back to Las Vegas in 2003 to perform in V – The Ultimate Variety Show, first at the Venetian Hotel and then the Aladdin Hotel & Casino. In 2005, Burton was back in the national TV spotlight as the only magician in E! Entertainment’s The Entertainer starring Wayne Newton, which was seen by an estimated audience of 95 million viewers worldwide. Later that year, Burton created for himself the Ultimate Las Vegas Showgirl Challenge by spending seven nights inside a sealed box with seven showgirls – a stunt that received national attention from E! Entertainment and CNN’s Larry King. On May 25, 2006 “Nathan Burton Comedy Magic” opened at the V Theater at the Aladdin Hotel & Casino featuring 60-minutes of Burton’s signature fast-paced performance that combines large stage illusions, comedy and street magic. http://www.nathanburton.com/media.htm Season 1 Audition Nathan Burton's audition in Episode 101 consisted of creating the illusion of a bowling ball appearing out of a small book of paper, being "burned" by the "microwave of death" and appearing as a black man, and then returning inside the microwave and reverting to his normal self. JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending Nathan to the Judge Cuts. Season 1 Judge Cuts Nathan Burton's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 107 consisted of two tricks. His first trick making a security guard seemingly disappear after climbing inside a toilet. He then did another trick where he first made Penn Jillette sign something (a peace sign) on a woman's arm, and the woman was locking into a box, he printed an image of the woman, placed the image into a cannon, shot the cannon behind the judges, where the woman appeared, and had the same piece sign that Penn signed. Guest judge James gave him a standing ovation. Nathan's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition. Season 4 Audition Season 4 Judge Cuts RI 2 Qualifier Category:Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Magicians Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Accepted Acts Category:Season 1 Magicians Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 4 Acts Category:Season 4 Magicians Category:MH Contestants Category:Threepeaters Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Magicians Category:Cards' Saves Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts